En las profundidades
by Somnus Nemoris
Summary: Ubicado cuatro años tras los sucesos del Shion se acostumbra lentamente al nuevo ritmo que va tomando la ciudad, con sus alto y bajos, manteniendo la ciega esperanza de cumplir su promesa con Nezumi de un nuevo encuentro, sin imaginar que algo está por cambiar, algo que solo traerá
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Grande es la dicha, grande la esperanza

El bosque estaba en silencio.

Bueno, no podía estar de otra forma, pero —por alguna extraña razón— le molestaba.

Necesitaba un poco de ruido que delatara presencia humana, o al menos algo de sonidos típicos de bosque, pero seguramente la mayoría de los animales estaban dormidos, escondidos en sus madrigueras, o de corrido no estaban.

Ni siquiera un búho. Ni siquiera un maldito búho que hiciera ruido.

Pensó en cantar, pero desechó la idea. No estaba exactamente en el mejor lugar para cantar algo. El malestar en su estómago tampoco se lo permitía.

Tomó su mochila y roció lo último que le quedaba de gasolina sobre unos escombros a medio metro de sus pies. Sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo junto con un cigarrillo, y lo encendió, tratando de ignorar un poco el fuerte olor a combustible que lo rodeaba.

Solo fumó la mitad; las náuseas fueron más fuertes esta vez. Entonces arrojó el cigarrillo lejos, lo más lejos que pudo, y este, al hacer contacto con el suelo, originó una enorme llamarada que en cosa de pocos segundos, inició un brutal incendio.

Se expandió muy rápido, las llamas devoraron todo lo que estaba acumulado en la gigantesca pila de escombros donde ardía, estaba rodeada de tierra árida o rocas para evitar que se propagara al resto del bosque, pero no por eso dejaba de ser impresionante y atemorizante a la vez.

Nezumi miró las llamas con ansiedad, queriendo vomitar allí mismo, pero —extrañas las circunstancias con que actúa la vida— empezó a reírse.

—Oh demonios.

Dio media vuelta mientras su risa moría de inmediato, y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, apestando a humo y combustible, a tabaco y tierra; a angustia y miedo.

En momentos como ese, vaya que se alegraba de estar solo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_N/A: _**_Hola. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo. La universidad ha consumido mi alma a niveles que no imaginé, y junto con la malvada influencia del mundo exterior, me vi alejada de por mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero he vuelto -inserte risa malvada-_

_**Advertencias: **a)Honorificos nipones (because fuck you); b)pocas explicaciones (lalalalalalala); c)faltas ortográficas (quémenlas en el infierno :c)  
_

**_Discleamer:_**_ No.6 no me pertenece... demonios, habría durado más... pero bueno, es de la maestra Asano Atsuko-sensei. Esto es solo ficción, un producto para entretener tanto a autora como lectores. Pero sí hay uno que otro personaje original en esta historia que son de mi autoría._

_Disfruten c:_

* * *

**En las profundidades  
**Cap. n°1:"Nuevo día a día(parte 1)"

Desde el aire la vista de No.6 era impresionante. La ciudad seguía tan grande como cuando la construyeron, aunque lo que más llamaba la atención no era el tamaño de la misma, sino que a su alrededor no quedaban nada más que escombros ridículamente minúsculos de lo que una vez fueron los grandes muros de la ciudad. A causa de que el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado y había poco viento, No.6 se veía más gris de lo que a cualquiera le habría gustado ver. Había tenido mejores días, ciertamente.

Un pequeño jet privado surcaba los cielos por sobre la ciudad rumbo a su único aeropuerto, y se acercaba lentamente a la plataforma de aterrizaje.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. —dijo el único tripulante del jet.

—Director. —llamó alguien.

—¿Mmm?

El pequeño intercomunicador que tenía en la muñeca a modo de brazalete parpadeó con luz azul antes de desplegar la imagen holográfica de una mujer. En las esquinas superiores de la pequeña pantalla marcaba la hora, el estado del clima, la fecha y las coordenadas del vuelo, opacando ligeramente el gesto rígido de la mujer que estaba en la imagen. Al hablar, su voz sonó mecánica producto de la distancia en la transmisión.

—El Consejo Administrativo de Restauración solicita una investigación del accidente de hace cuatro años por la caída de los muros. Por favor deje de evitar el tema y emita una respuesta lo antes posible.

—No otra vez con eso. —suspiró.

—No actúe como un niño.

—No lo hago.

—Por favor haga su trabajo como corresponde.

—¡Ya te escuché mujer! Eres peor que mi madre.

~~~O~~~

Estaba soñando.

O eso creía. A decir verdad uno no siempre tiene la certeza de estar soñando, la sensación de irrealidad varía según la persona y según el sueño.

Se sabe que de las distintas fases del sueño, cuando se logra la fase REM, el centro de la lógica, ubicado en la corteza frontal del cerebro, se apaga, permitiendo que el contenido de los sueños sea increíblemente variado y sin sentido. En sí la fase REM se caracteriza por una respiración acelerada, irregular y muy superficial, los ojos se agitan rápidamente y los músculos de las extremidades se paralizan. Las ondas cerebrales aumentan al igual que el ritmo cardiaco y la presión arterial, y es justo en ese momento en que ocurren los sueños.

Dependiendo de la lógica de las imágenes que se vean en dicho sueño al igual que la sensación de control que se tenga sobre este, uno es capaz de darse cuenta si está inmerso en uno de estos cuadros y diferenciarlo de la realidad, aunque la capacidad para recordarlos después de despertar va variando dependiendo de la edad.

En el caso de Shion, pues sí, estaba soñando.

De hecho había estado teniendo el mismo sueño varias veces en las últimas semanas. No es que se repitiera cada noche pero tenía la certeza de haber soñado eso mismo al menos unas cinco o seis veces.

Estaba de pie solo en un lugar familiar. El recuerdo vino inmediatamente, era el pequeño parque para niños en ruinas que estaba cerca de la casa de Nezumi, en el Bloque Oeste. No había pisado ese lugar en mucho tiempo y aún así lo recordaba como si hubiera estado allí el día anterior, solo que en ese instante se veía muy diferente. Los juegos estaban destrozados, sí, pero lo distinto era que en el suelo había crecido césped de un color verde intenso, alto hasta sus talones, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol pegaba fuerte en su cara. Habían cientos de pequeñas flores de todos los colores hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, no muy lejos podía ver árboles, grandes y frondosos y hasta podía sentir una suave brisa que desordenaba su blanco cabello.

Dio media vuelta y desde allí pudo ver los muros en ruinas que una vez separaron a No.6 del Bloque Oeste, y un poco más a lo lejos, la ciudad. Todo se veía en perfecta calma, tan pacífico y maravilloso que le costaba creer que las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes en otro tiempo.

—Pero qué cabeza hueca.

En sus oídos retumbó una voz masculina tremendamente familiar, profunda, clara y hasta burlesca que le provocó un sobresalto por la sorpresa. Shion se volteó hacia donde escuchó provenir esas palabras y vio a una persona a varios metros de donde él estaba. Ya sea por la distancia o porque justamente el sol impedía una visión más clara por el efecto a contraluz que se produjo, se encandilaron sus ojos. Aún con esto Shion pudo verlo sonreír. Conocía esa sonrisa burlona y confiada que hizo que su pecho doliera y que su pulso se acelerara.

—¿Nezumi?

Debía ser él. TENÍA que ser él. La forma en que amarraba su cabello, el cómo mantenía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, su postura, ese porte que desprendía hostilidad y autosuficiencia; simplemente no podía ser nadie más. Shion lo vio negar con la cabeza sin perder esa sonrisa y relajó los hombros como si hubiese suspirado. Haya sido de verdad él o no, le dio la espalda a Shion y comenzó a alejarse

—¡Nezumi!

Aunque quiso perseguirlo, los pies de Shion no se movieron de donde estaban. El chico jaló repetidas veces con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero no se movió ni un solo milímetro mientras la figura de esa persona empezaba a desaparecer. Antes de que pudiera gritar, de la nada aparecieron llamas gigantescas, fuego rojo que hizo desaparecer toda la luz clara y oscureció el cielo. Desesperado, Shion miró en dirección hacia donde debía estar Nezumi solo para ver como una torre de llamas rodeaban al chico que permanecía de espaldas y lo consumía por completo, no dejando nada en su lugar más que cenizas.

—¡No!

La imagen se cortó de golpe y la luz del sol lo golpeó con fuerza. Veía todo borroso y sentía en su cuerpo la pesadez de la somnolencia difícil de disipar de cada mañana. Y también había una voz que repetía su nombre.

—Shion… ¡Shion!

—¿Nez-…?

—Shion, despierta… ¡Shion!

El chico frotó sus ojos con fuerza para aclarar su visión, el rostro de Karan lo confundió más de lo que ya estaba. Su madre se veía algo preocupada, había un tono urgente en su voz mezclado con un poco de impaciencia. Traía su cabello algo desordenado y con varios mechones escapando del pañuelo que usaba para retenerlo mientras trabajaba en la panadería.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Vamos Shion, despierta de una vez!

—¿Qué ocurre? —Shion corrió las mantas y se sentó en la cama mientras frotaba sus ojos—. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó.

—Pasadas las once de la mañana. —respondió Karan.

—¡¿Tan tarde?!

—Agradece que es domingo, intenté despertarte pero no reaccionabas. ¿Tenías una pesadilla? Bueno, por ahora olvida eso y levántate ya. Él está aquí.

Shion espabiló completamente de golpe, miró a su madre con la sorpresa pintada por toda la cara y se puso de pie de un tirón. Tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que Karan había dicho, su cerebro aún no encendía todas sus turbinas pero bastó con eso para olvidarse completamente de aquel sueño.

—¡¿Ya llegó?! ¡Pensé que vendría la próxima semana!

Shion prácticamente entró en pánico antes de que su cerebro atinara a decirle que debía al menos quitarse el pijama. Se desnudó en tres segundos y se colocó lo primero que encontró, un polerón ancho de color verde musgo arrugado y unos jeans azules que estaban a los pies de su cama. Con los pies descalzos dio vueltas por toda la habitación bajo la divertida y atenta vista de su madre, quien solo pudo sonreír. Shion ni siquiera recordó que debía como mínimo lavarse el rostro y de todas formas bajó corriendo la escalera hasta la primera planta.

El olor cálido y dulce del pan recién hecho lo golpeó nada más asomar su cara, pero lo que se llevó toda su atención no fue eso sino el chico que estaba solo justo en el centro de la panadería. Un joven más alto que él, de cabello castaño casi rubio pero más oscuro, un tanto largo en la nuca y con algunos mechones cayendo del lado izquierdo de su rostro pero peinado hacia atrás del lado derecho; de tez clara, lisa y aparentemente recién afeitado. Llevaba una bufanda de color blanco nacarado al cuello, una cazadora marrón y unos vaqueros azul marino. Sus ojos pardos brillantes parecieron iluminarse cuando vio a Shion aparecer en la escalera.

—¡Liam! —dijo el albino, llamando la atención del susodicho.

—¡Shion, tiempo sin verte!

El invitado interceptó a Shion antes de que descendiera del último peldaño y lo atrapó en un fuerte abrazo que mantuvo al albino con los pies sobre el suelo dos o tres segundos, luego pasó un brazo por debajo de la barbilla, rodeándolo de modo que Shion acabó encorvado mientras el otro chico le aplicaba una llave al cuello. Shion se hubiera golpeado a sí mismo por no haber previsto eso de no ser por la emoción del momento, ahora ya empezaba a sentir ese dolor en todo el centro de la espina cervical al que se había acostumbrado hace tiempo atrás pero que había olvidado momentáneamente debido a los meses sin haber sufrido ese ataque.

El rubio reía alegremente, procuraba no aplicar mucha fuerza pero sabía que Shion era un tanto debilucho, de todos modos debía estarle doliendo un tanto. Aún si eso era verdad, el albino también sonreía y entre medio se quejaba.

—¡Liam, suéltame! —dijo Shion—. ¡En serio, está empezando a doler!

—¡Perdón, perdón!

El rubio lo soltó de golpe pero no dejó de sonreír un solo segundo, de hecho su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta llegar a mostrar los dientes con sorna, poniendo las manos a cada lado en su cintura y colocando un falso ceño fruncido entre sus cejas.

—¡Mírate, holgazán! Recién despertando a esta hora. Ni siquiera te haz lavado la cara ¿cierto? —dijo Liam.

—Perdón, en realidad no esperaba dormir tanto. —el más alto puso una mano sobre su cabeza y desordenó sus blancos cabellos—. ¡Ey, deja eso!

—No puedes culparme Shion, es la emoción del momento.

—Lo sé, tres meses ¿verdad?

—¡Sip! Tres meses desde la última vez que puse mi maravillosa presencia en No.6

—Jaja, veo que tus problemas de humildad no han mejorado.

—¡Por supuesto!

En eso Karan bajó del segundo piso e invitó a ambos chicos a pasar a la azotea en la parte trasera de la casa a tomar una tasa de té y comer algo de pastel de cereza recién hecho, a lo que el más alto prácticamente celebró de un grito, diciendo que no había comido nada en todo el día. Tomó a Shion de un brazo y lo arrastró a la azotea, andando sin dudar un solo segundo, dejando en claro que conocía la estructura interna de la casa como la palma de su mano. No por nada había estado allí tantas veces.

Nada más sentarse, comenzó a comer como si se le fuera la vida en ello, provocando una risa discreta tanto en Karan como en Shion, quienes se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Y mientras el rubio devoraba lo que tenía por delante, Shion le hablaba.

—Liam, ¿Cuándo llegaste a No.6?

—Esta mañana, creo que hace unas tres horas, catorce minutos y treinta y dos segundos, pero ¿quién lleva la cuenta?

Shion meneó la cabeza de forma negativa pero con una sonrisa tranquila, en cierto modo supuso que respondería algo así; mientras que su madre rió libremente, yendo a la cocina por más pastel antes de que Liam terminara comiéndose la mesa y la vajilla. El rubio prácticamente brilló de la emoción cuando vio llegar a la mujer con más comida. Shion se preguntó si de verdad había estado tan hambriento, y qué clase de estómago tenía. Aunque en realidad, debió haberse acostumbrado a su enorme apetito hace bastante; desde que lo conocía, Liam había sido un barril sin fondo.

—¡Definitivamente la cocina de Karan-san es lo mejor de esta ciudad!

—Ya basta Liam, no ganarás nada siendo tan adulador conmigo.

—¡Solo digo la verdad! Aunque si considera la posibilidad de prestarme a Shion un par de días como esclavo recadero, se lo agradecería mucho. En el departamento de papeleo del Ministerio nos hacen falta unas cuantas mulas de carga.

Karan solo pudo reír ante el codazo que su hijo le dio a Liam en las costillas, acto que inició un pequeño forcejeo que no alcanzó a durar más de un minuto; la mayoría de sus discusiones eran así y en un parpadeo ya se estaban riendo. Esta vez no fue la excepción. Entre esas pequeñas riñas y un constante intercambio de preguntas, pasó la hora del almuerzo y ninguno de ellos se percató de lo rápido que voló el tiempo sino hasta cuando el mismo rubio advirtió que debía marcharse.

—Liam, ¿no te quedas a almorzar? —preguntó Karan.

—Lo lamento Karan-san, la verdad es que vine de escapista. Ahora mismo deben estar buscándome como locos. Si no regreso pronto me duplicarán el trabajo.

—Pero si llegaste hoy, ¿tan pronto te tienen trabajando? —preguntó Shion.

—Hay ciertas cosas aburridas que deben hacerse conmigo allí y que no pueden esperar. Por eso tuve que adelantar mi llegada una semana. A veces es una desgracia ser un genio ¿sabes?

Shion rodó los ojos y Karan suspiró resignada, así era siempre, no había mucho por hacer al respecto. Shion se puso zapatos y un abrigo para acompañar a Liam hasta el final de la calle, hasta allí bastaba porque daba a la avenida principal y siempre pasaba algún taxi. Luego de despedirse efusivamente de la mujer, Liam y Shion salieron a la calle. El sector de Lost Town en el que vivían estaba en una de las zonas más empinadas, es por eso que nada más salir, ambos chicos comenzaron a bajar una escalera tras otra.

—¡Si que ha pasado tiempo! —dijo Liam—. Extrañaba No.6, en especial lo que cocina Karan-san.

—¿Solo vienes a comer? —dijo Shion, aguantando la risa.

—¡Claro que no! También vengo por el café de la tienda de la otra esquina, no hay ninguno como ese en ninguna ciudad. —Liam sonrió mostrando los dientes, a lo que Shion respondió golpeándose la frente con una palma—. Vamos Shion, sabes que también te extrañé. Me hacía falta alguien a quien fastidiar.

—¡Ah, pues gracias, bravucón! —el rubio levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación, recibiendo otro codazo por parte del albino—. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal sigue No.1?

—Como siempre. Aburrida.

Shion se percató de la frialdad del tono que Liam había ocupado para responder, también de cómo su sonrisa decayó visiblemente y de la pequeña arruga que se formó en su frente; ese detalle tampoco había cambiado en su amigo. Por eso optó por cambiar de tema y le preguntó sobre su viaje de esa mañana y de cómo había sido su llegada a No.6 en esta ocasión. Por suerte eso bastó para regresar el buen humor del rubio. Y de esa forma no demoraron más de diez minutos hasta llegar hasta la avenida principal, donde Liam logró detener un taxi casi inmediatamente. Abrió la puerta y antes de sentarse, se giró hacia Shion.

—Prometo volver en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo. Mi número sigue siendo el mismo, llámame. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia. —dijo Liam.

—Claro, el nuestro tampoco ha cambiado. Aunque no hay mucho por contar que ya no sepas. ¡Ven a vernos pronto! Mamá se alegrará.

—En dos semanas es el aniversario, debo conseguir horas libres para eso, así podremos estar más tiempo juntos.

—Mamá y yo te estaremos esperando.

—Shion… —dijo Liam en un tono mucho más quedo y sutil.

—¿Sí?

Liam abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato, casi de golpe. Sus ojos mostraron una gran duda y torció los labios en señal de nerviosismo. Pasados unos segundos, el rubio simplemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió tontamente, cerrando la puerta del taxi pero abriendo la ventanilla del asiento de pasajeros.

—Olvídalo. Solo estoy de verdad feliz por haber vuelto. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Y dicho esto, le dio indicaciones al taxista y el automóvil se puso en marcha.

Shion esperó a que el taxi en el que iba Liam desapareciera al doblar en una esquina para volver a su casa. Esa si que había sido una forma divertida de comenzar el día. Lo último que esperaba era abrir los ojos y encontrarse con una nueva visita de su amigo; y hasta se olvidó completamente de ese extraño y aterrador sueño que tuvo.

El aniversario, ¿eh?...

Al recordar las palabras del rubio, Shion entró en un estado profundo de melancolía. Era verdad, pronto sería esa fecha. El día conmemorativo a la caída de los muros de No.6.

Desde entonces muchas cosas habían cambiado. Eran tantas que para Shion a veces le era difícil creer que en tan poco tiempo haya pasado todo lo que pasó, pero también podían transformarse en una eternidad si lo veía desde otros puntos de vista. La ciudad estaba diferente. La gente era otra. ¿Ocurrió lo mismo con él? ¿Había cambiado? En realidad no estaba seguro de poder confirmarlo.

Y ya habían pasado cuatro años…

Cuatro años en que demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido, cosas dentro de las obviedades que se esperarían luego de que algo tan drástico y dramático como la caída de los muros de la ciudad y la misteriosa muerte de miles de ciudadanos, pero todos los eventos posteriores a esto fueron en cierta medida, predecibles. Para Shion, las causas de la horrible catástrofe de aquel día eran bastante claras, él estuvo metido en todo eso y vio cómo ocurría de principio a fin, pero era el único. Nadie más en la ciudad supo el cómo ni el por qué, de un momento para otro todo era un caos incontrolable, las personas envejecían décadas en unos segundos y en un parpadeo miles de ellos yacían muertos en el suelo. Cientos, miles de abejas nublando los cielos y eventos climatológicos dignos de cuentos apocalípticos de la era pasada azotaban la ciudad como un macabro recordatorio de que todo tiene una fecha límite en este mundo.

La destrucción y posterior caída de gran parte de los muros que protegían a No.6 no fue menos chocante. Al principio todos quedaron pasmados de la más pura impresión, no creyendo realmente que eso estaba ocurriendo, pero poco a poco el miedo fue golpeando a cada persona, hasta que se formó un caos general muy difícil de controlar. En un comienzo las autoridades no pudieron hacer mucho al respecto, todos sus directores y principales encargados estaban muertos, nada podían hacer frente a las miles de abejas que salían de sus cuerpos putrefactos. Y con el paso de los días las cosas fueron empeorando. Muchos de los que vivían en los bloques del exterior del muro ahora entraban a la ciudad sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo; robaron tiendas, destruyeron decenas de casas y asaltaban personas en cuanto caía la noche. La delincuencia nunca había llegado a tales niveles en No.6; era un desastre.

Por un lado Shion sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero por el otro los entendía, esa gente no conocía otro modo de existir, habían sido obligados por la vida misma a hacer eso para sobrevivir, y ahora que el muro había caído, no les quedaba de otra que buscar comida y refugio en el único lugar donde podían encontrarlo. El también tenia miedo, temía por él y por su madre, por eso se había atrincherado en la panadería hasta que pasara lo más turbulento. En cierto sentido a Shion no le gustó mucho la idea de esconderse, habían personas ahí afuera, al otro lado de la puerta, que necesitaban ayuda, que les tendieran una mano y les enseñaran cómo enfrentar el caos, pero tuvo que esperar. Karan lo convenció de que aguardara hasta que al menos las autoridades hicieran un movimiento. A ella tampoco le parecía muy bien estarse escondiendo, pero ella sola no podría defender la panadería si alguien de los bloques quería entrar y llevarse todo lo que hubiera dentro.

Al menos no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Al cabo de tres días las fuerzas de seguridad de No.6 recuperaron el control de las calles, aunque no sin bajas. Shion muchas veces escuchó como disparaban las armas, y podía pasar noches enteras tratando de eliminar el recuerdo de los gritos de dolor que venían tras esos mismos disparos. Pero para alivio suyo, esas condiciones solo se prolongaron en la primera semana tras la caída de los muros. Los mismos habitantes de No.6 que quedaron no soportaron más los horribles métodos del ministerio de seguridad, para más mella, la Comisión de Control Central brillaba por su ausencia, y tras un par de días de discusiones, llegaron a ciertos acuerdos.

Pero ninguno de ellos había medido el verdadero daño que había sufrido la ciudad. Los muertos eran más de los que nadie pudo pensar; el catastro final de victimas arrojó el horrible promedio de tres mil muertes.

Tras cuatro años de aquella catástrofe a la que nadie podía dar explicación, las condiciones de la ciudad parecían haber mejorado bastante, y en parte era así, pero también era cierto que No.6 ya no era la misma de antaño. Shion no estaba muy seguro de qué tanto, pero de un modo u otro, creía que así las cosas estaban mejor; la gente aprendía poco a poco a vivir con los cambios, a fin de cuentas las novedades no duran mucho para cuando ya se han convertido en rutina.

Cuando volvió a casa, la panadería estaba medianamente abarrotada de gente, y a su madre le faltaban brazos para atenderlos, por lo que nada más ver entrar al albino, lo puso a trabajar en caja mientras ella se ocupada de lo que había dejado en el horno. Les tomó alrededor de treinta minutos despachar a toda la gente que fue a comprar, pero en cuanto acabaron, pudieron observar con cierta satisfacción cómo casi todo el pan y demás comestibles habían desaparecido.

Tras limpiar la tienda, Karan volvió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar más cosas para volver a surtir la panadería, mientras Shion iba a darse una ducha. Ese día debía cubrir un turno en la tarde ya que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo había enfermado esa semana. Subió hasta su cuarto y buscó un cambio de ropa, cuando escuchó un pequeño chillido cerca suyo. Bastó bajar la vista para ver al pequeño Tsukiyo parado en sus cuartos traseros en la cajonera de la ropa. El ratoncito de pelaje marrón oscuro soltó otro chillido, más agudo que el anterior.

—Sí, sí, no lo olvidé.

Shion sacó de su bolsillo una galleta que había sacado de la cocina y se la tendió al animalito, que comenzó a comerla con avidez. El albino sonrió y acarició con un dedo entre las orejillas del pequeño antes de meterse al baño. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde, Por eso cuando acabó de bañarse, se colocó rápidamente la misma ropa que usó hace unos momentos, frotó levemente su cabello húmedo con una toalla de mano y volvió a colocarse el abrigo, bajando las escaleras casi corriendo. Mientras calzaba sus zapatos, sin querer soltó un fuerte bostezo.

—No puedo creer que aún estés cansado. Con todo lo que dormiste. —dijo Karan tras él.

—Lo siento, no se lo que me ocurrió.

—Shion, ¿ocurre algo? Últimamente pareces no descansar bien.

Shion miró a su madre y encontró en sus ojos auténtica preocupación, pero a la vez cierta exigencia para con ella. Sabía que no debía ocultarle nada, y de hecho no tenía mucho sentido intentar guardárselo, las madres tienen ese extraño poder de sonsacarle a uno todo lo que quieran, y Shion nunca fue particularmente bueno ocultando cosas.

—Tuve ese sueño otra vez.

Karan abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, de un segundo a otro dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se quitó el delantal y el pañuelo de la cabeza y se sentó junto a su hijo, colocó sus manos sobre las de él y lo miró de frente. Ya sabía a lo que se refería.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó ella.

—No. —Shion negó con la cabeza—. Estoy bien. Lo que sea que signifiquen esas imágenes, estoy seguro de poder con ellas. El trabajo me ayudará a distraerme.

—Hablando de eso, ¿no ibas tarde?

—¡Oh, no otra vez!

Karan solo pudo reírse al ver a su hijo salir corriendo, y el pecho se le hinchó de dicha al darse cuenta de que la vida que habían logrado hasta ese momento era simple, pero feliz.

Ya ya habían pasado cuatro años... cuatro años desde ese día...

* * *

_**N/A: **Si se preguntan qué demonios está pasando, hice bien mi trabajo xD_

_No puedo decir mucho, no puedo arruinar la expectación de la historia, solo puedo dejar en claro que lo que quise hacer fue darle tanto a Shion como a Nezumi cosas que en la historia original no tuvieron (amigos, familia, problemas cotidianos, mundanidad); cosas que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de valorar por las duras condiciones de vida que tuvieron en la historia original._

_Ahora, si se preguntan dónde demonios está Nezumi, well sorry._

_Las actualizaciones de la historia son todos los domingos._

_De antemano agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de pasar a leer, ojala les haya picado la curiosidad, y si les gustó, mejor que mejor._

_Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, consejos, demases demases._

**_Atte.: Somnus Nemoris_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_N/A:_**_ ok, por cosas de la universidad me demoré con este capitulo, la revisión me tomó tiempo y no lo subí ayer domingo porque... porque tenía sueño y se me olvidó xD, pero ya está aquí. Gracias a quienes me dejaron review, son un amor :3_

**_Advertencias:_**_ honorificos japonenes because I say so, una que otra falta ortográfica que se me escapó, bla bla_

___**Discleamer**:__ No.6 no me pertenece (llora)... pero ya, es de la maestra Asano Atsuko-sensei. Esto es solo ficción, pero hay uno que otro personaje mío._

___Disfruten c:_

* * *

**En las profundidades**  
Cap. n°2:"Nuevo día a día(parte 2)"

Al salir de casa luego de que su madre le recordara que iba tarde, Shion tuvo que correr para alcanzar el tranvía que lo dejaba justo en frente a su lugar de trabajo.

Luego del día de la caída de los muros, y que el caos reinara en la ciudad por tiempo que a muchos se les hizo eterno, costó devolverle a la gente un poco de normalidad en sus vidas. Aún tras cuatro años, Shion seguía maravillándose de haber conseguido un empleo dado sus antecedentes, pero resultó que —convenientemente— la base de datos de la ciudad recibió grandes daños, y mucha información ciudadana se perdió, incluyendo la suya, por lo que no quedó registro alguno que dijera que había hecho algo contra la ley de la ciudad. No quedaba ningún archivo que certificara que fue apresado, capturado y seleccionado para ser enviado a la vieja Correccional.

Él, como muchos otros, debieron rehacer sus identificaciones y papeles de identidad, lo que les brindó a él y a su madre una enorme tranquilidad. Y a pesar de que se había acostumbrado, aún le maravillaba usar una identificación plástica como las de la vieja era en vez de los brazaletes que la ciudad imponía hasta antes de la caída de los muros. Al parecer las demás ciudades estado —desde No.1 a No.5— no sabían que los ciudadanos estaban obligados a este sistema, y como les pareció antiético, lo eliminaron.

No más brazaletes. No más identificaciones en la muñeca. Shion vio eso como si les hubieran devuelto una pizca de libertad.

Luego de tener su nueva identificación, pensó en recuperar su viejo empleo como cuidador en aquel parque, pero no quería levantar sospechas por si aún había alguien allí capaz de reconocerlo, así que dejó que su cerebro lo guiara a un pequeño sector de desarrollo botánico donde había una división que buscaba un ayudante y aprendiz. Estuvo maravillado de cuán variado era el trabajo, y de cuántas personas se necesitaban para un trabajo que de fuera se veía simple. Tuvo que hacer algunas pruebas debido a su falta de certificación universitaria, pero en cuanto notaron que tenía cerebro, lo tomaron. El director del centro era un hombre capaz y poco exigente con el prestigio académico, y aunque el trabajo de Shion allí no era la gran cosa, era feliz sabiendo que con el tiempo aprendería mucho y que sus posibilidades aumentaban sin que lo notase.

Llegó un minuto antes de la hora de entrada. Pasó su identificación por el escáner de la entrada y pasó derecho hacia la zona solo apta para personal autorizado donde estaban los casilleros y los vestuarios. Allí descolgó los pantalones y el chaquetón gris que hacía de uniforme estándar, se los colocó sobre la ropa luego de colgar su abrigo y estuvo a punto de salir de allí cuando alguien apareció cerca suyo.

—¡De nuevo! —una voz femenina lo tomó por sorpresa—. Otra vez casi llegas tarde, Shion. Esto se está haciendo costumbre. —el chico solo sonrió apenado.

—Lo siento, Rita.

Rita, su compañera de trabajo, y también superior, le miró con algo de lástima pero también con una sonrisa compasiva y pícara. Era dos años mayor que Shion pero más bajita que él, delgada, de caderas anchas, cabello oscuro muy rizado y estaba cubierta de manchas de tierra. Desde que Shion comenzó a trabajar allí tres años atrás, ella lo había guiado y ayudado en todo cuanto pudo, y no tardaron en hacerse amigos.

Ella tenía cierto sentido del humor crudo, y le gustaba burlarse del chico o molestarlo de vez en cuando, pero también lo defendía cuando otro compañeros suyos querían meterse con él por el exraño blanco de su cabello o por su cicatriz. Rita era un gran apoyo aún con su falta de paciencia e inexistente delicadeza de manos, pero Shion se decía que era parte de su encanto particular.

Caminaron juntos hasta el invernadero al que debían hacerle mantenimiento ese día estuvieron en eso hasta ya muy entrada la noche. Luego salieron junto con otros tres compañeros más, fueron a comer algo rápido a un café 24/7, y cada quien volvió a su respectivo hogar. Y al entrar finalmente a su casa, a oscuras, pero aún con el aroma permanente de pan horneado, Shion se apoyó de espalda contra la puerta y suspiró; feliz.

Esa noche Shion volvió a soñar. No las mismas imágenes de la noche anterior, pero sí algo muy similar.

Estaba en el medio de un bosque. Los árboles que le rodeaban eran enormes, increíblemente altos, arriba podía verse la luz del sol tratando de atravesar la espesura de sus copas, pero todo estaba en silencio, no había viento, y alrededor de Shion solo habían arbustos, rocas y uno que otro tronco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era ese-...?

—Pero qué cabeza hueca.

—¡¿Nezumi?!

Shion se giró rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras tras él, y lo que se encontró fue una figura a varios metros de él, envuelto por las sombras de los grandes árboles, dándole la espalda. Cuando habló, estuvo seguro de escuchar en él un tono de burla, pero cuando aquel que se suponía debía ser Nezumi se volteó hacia él, no estaba sonriendo.

No, no había ni pisca de burla en su mirada, ni en sus labios, nada de él despedía alegría. Shion quiso correr hacia él, alcanzarlo, hablarle... decirle tantas cosas que había estado guardándose por cuatro años, pero bastó con que diera un solo paso para que las sombras que cubrían a Nezumi se lo tragaran.

—¡Nezumi! ¡Espera!

Esa vez no fue necesario que Karan despertara a su hijo. Shion abrió los ojos de golpe, con el corazón batiéndole a mil y bañado en sudor. A un costado de su almohada, Tsukiyo chilló varias veces, arañando su mejilla como si hubiera estado tratando de despertarlo. El chico se medio sentó, apoyando un codo, y acarició entre las orejitas del animalito para hacerle entender que estaba bien, aunque no lo estuviese.

Se levantó, se lavó la cara, tomó una ducha rápida y bajó hacia la cocina tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que un arduo día de trabajo le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en sueños. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuese.

—Buenos días. —saludó Karan, poniendo una tasa de café en la mesa para su hijo.

—Buenos días mamá.

—Liam llamó hace poco.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dijo?

—Quiere que pases a buscarlo al ayuntamiento cuando salgas del trabajo.

—Ese vago... —ambos sonrieron—. Seguramente quiere escaparse otra vez.

Shion comió con calma, le alcanzó el tiempo para lavar la vajilla, ayudar a su madre a ordenar los panecillos recién horneados en el mostrador bajo la caja registradora, barrer el recibidor y salir con diez minutos de anticipación. A pesar de que aquel sueño no fue exactamente uno reparador, no se sentía cansado, pero su preocupación no desaparecía. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué era aquel lugar que vió? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué, sin importar cuanto lo quisiese, jamás alcanzaba a Nezumi?

Un dolor fugaz y punzante atravesó su pecho por una fracción de segundo, la sola idea de jamás volver a verlo le espantaba como nada en el mundo, pero no, no podía pensar en eso. Lo habían prometido, que se encontrarían de nuevo algún día, Nezumi jamás rompería su promesa. Tenía que creer en él.

Eso le dio fuerzas a Shion para hacer su trabajo con más ganas. Corriendo de un lado para otro, llevando cajas, ordenando archivos, chequeando las cámaras de seguridad, ayudando a trasladar muestras; fue un día sumamente ajetreado. A la hora del almuerzo se reunió con seis de sus compañeros; comieron, conversaron, gastaron bromas y hasta hicieron planes para esa noche, a los que Shion tuvo que declinar, y por lo que recibió varios abucheos y golpecitos suaves como queja por ser un aguafiestas. Se detuvo un momento para poner atención a las noticias de la pantalla holográfica del comedor donde pasaban un violento asalto a una tienda, junto con las estadísticas del aumento de crimenes en barrios alejados del centro; cosa que alarmó a más de alguno. Y cuando finalmente acabó su jornada laboral y sus compañeros se despedían de él, Shion le envió un mensaje a Liam avisando que lo encontraría en treinta minutos.

—Déjame adivinar. —Rita apareció de la nada tras Shion con una paleta en la boca y cara de aburrimiento—. Otra vez vas a juntarte con Liam. —la sola cara del chico le dio la respuesta que esperaba—. No digo que esté mal, pero me preocupa un poco que seas amigo de alguien así. Es decir, ¿no te incomoda? Yo que tú estaría un poco asustado. Las personas con poder tienen vidas complicadas, ¿sabes?

—Liam se queja de eso bastante seguido. —ambos se ríen—. Aunque de momento lo lleva bastante bien. Le enviaré tus saludos.

—Dile que para la próxima me traiga dulces.

Rita se alejó sacudiendo una mano perezosa y Shion emprendió su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad. Cruzó una calle y tomó un autobús que lo dejó casi a las puertas del ayuntamiento en un recorrido de treinta minutos. Shion se detuvo cuando bajó del transporte, mirando con detenimiento el gran tamaño de la Luna Caída. Hacía cuatro años atrás ese edificio eran el mismo corazón de No.6, una ampolla gigantesca en la cual ocurrían cosas que ahora Shion prefería no saber. Tenía cierta aversión de entrar allí, pero tras el incidente de cuatro años atrás, el ayuntamiento había perdido mucha de su antigua gloria. Los conservacionistas de esa época optaban por mantener su forma, pero Liam le había comentado más de una vez que la remodelación de la apariencia externa del edificio era definitiva.

Al entrar vio una fila de personas en el mostrador de fondo, los elevadores hacia la izquierda, algunas mesas y sillones de espera hacia la derecha, había mucha luz y un mínimo de diez guardias solo en esa planta. Supuso que mientras esperaba por Liam, iría a sentarse en el sitio de espera y le enviaría un mensaje avisándole que ya estaba ahí, Pero antes de dar más de tres pasos, escuchó que lo llamaban.

—¡Ey, Shion! —vio a Liam acercarse trotando hasta él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un enorme folio bajo un brazo—. Hola, gracias por venir.

—Liam, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué corrías?

—¡Quieren encerrarme por siempre en este sitio, lo juro! —suspiró pesadamente—. Hay gente que no entiende que soy humano y tengo mis limitaciones. ¡Oh pobre, pobre de mí! —Shion rió.

—¿Aún sigues con trabajo acumulado?

—¡Estaba a punto de acabarlo, en serio! Pero entonces llega esta mujer malvada con una montaña más de archivos. Estoy convencido de que no hay más personal en este edificio, ¡porque me dan todo el trabajo a mí! Juro que un día de estos-…

—¡Director!

Liam dio un salto. Shion levantó la mirada hasta el fondo del pasillo hasta los ascensores, donde una mujer venía de estos. Escuchó a Liam soltar un gemido, y lo vio arrugar el rostro en una mueca de miedo y molestia, como a un niño que acaban de atrapar haciendo una travesura. La mujer se acercó hasta ellos con paso firme y decidido, y estando a solo unos pocos pasos de ellos, Shion pudo distinguirla mejor. Era de mediana edad, lucía algunas pocas arrugas a la altura de los pómulos, pero tampoco parecía ser mayor que Karan, quizás tenían la misma edad; Shion calculó unos cuarenta y algo. Llevaba puesto un traje oscuro de dos piezas, zapatos de tacón bajos pero que resonaban con un golpe seco con cada paso que daba. Tenía el cabello negro, tirado hacia atrás en una pequeña cola de caballo que dejaba toda su frente despejada, tenía los ojos serios y pequeños, usaba lentes de marco grueso, rojo brillante, y la mueca que hacía con sus labios daba a pensar que estaba enojada por algo.

—¿A dónde cree que va? —le dijo ella a Liam—. El jefe del Departamento de Urbanización está esperándolo para la reunión de reajuste de presupuesto anual.

—D-dame un respiro Madine, prometiste dejarme en paz si terminaba las finanzas.

—¡No actúe como un niño! Esta reunión es muy importante si-… —recién ahí la mujer se percató de la presencia del albino—. ¿Y este joven?

—Oh, cierto, no se conocen. Madine, este es mi amigo Shion. Shion, ella es Madine, mi secretaria y la Coordinadora General del ayuntamiento.

—M-mucho gusto. —dijo Shion algo nervioso.

—Igualmente. —contestó ella en tono cortés, haciendo una leve reverencia—. Espero que el Director no le cause tantos problemas como a mí.

Liam se quejó con la mujer, exigiendo que no lo dejara mal parado frente a su amigo, a lo que ella contestó que él solito podía encargarse de eso muy bien, y de inmediato volvió a insistir con que debía ir a esa reunión. Shion tuvo que reírse de la cara de derrota del rubio, era como si una madre estuviera regañando a su hijo de cinco años. La conversación no duró mucho, al final fue Liam el que acabó cediendo y tuvo que aceptar ir a la bendita reunión, pero antes de seguir a su secretaria, se volteó hacia Shion haciendo un gesto de disculpas con las manos.

—Trataré de librarme de este tipo lo más rápido que pueda. No creo que sea más de quince minutos, mientras tanto, ¿puedes esperarme? Luego te compenso, lo prometo.

—Ser el Director de la ciudad es un trabajo duro.

—Ni me lo digas, acabaré colgándome. Te lo digo.

Y dicho esto se fue tras la mujer, arrastrando los pies y un tanto encorvado. Shion negó con la cabeza para sí mismo con una sonrisa suave en los labios, y salió del recibidor del edificio para ir a sentarse un momento a la cafetería que había en frente. Se quedó pensando en la autoritaria mujer que Liam tenía por secretaria; si bien le produjo una impresión intimidatoria, no sintió que fuera una mala persona, su trabajo no parecía ser muy fácil y seguramente Liam tampoco le ponía las cosas fáciles, pero al menos daba la sensación de que se llevaban relativamente bien.

Shion se sentía extrañamente habituado a esa situación, en toda su vida había tenido muy pocos amigos y aún se maravillaba de lo fácil que fue congeniar con Liam. La vez en que se conocieron fue muy peculiar, incluso tras dos años desde entonces no dejaba de hacerle gracia.

Aquel día salió temprano del trabajo debido a una fuga de gas accidental en la sección de refrigeración del invernadero donde hacía turno. Cerraron todo y a los laborantes los enviaron a casa por el día. Pensó que sería bueno dar un paseo por la ciudad ahora que tenía tiempo de sobra, solo para variar su rutina. Quizás pasaría a tomar algo de café y se sentaría a ver pasar a la gente, últimamente había desarrollado esa tendencia; le tranquilizaba.

Fue en eso que escuchó unos gritos raros al fondo de la calle, y antes de entender bien lo que ocurría, una persona pasó corriendo a su lado, justo cuando ambos pasaban frente a la entrada a un callejón. Esta persona resultó ser un chico, cubierto de sudor y aparentemente con problemas, que tomó a Shion del brazo para girar y meterse tras un contenedor de basura prácticamente de un salto. Apenas alcanzó a ver el destello dorado de su cabello rubio cuando se cubrió con un cartón viejo que había tirado y le hizo a Shion la seña de guardar silencio anteponiendo un dedo frente a sus labios. En cosa de segundos, el albino escuchó otra carrera tras él, esta vez fueron dos hombres corpulentos trajeados de negro, cubiertos en sudor también y no precisamente con cara de muchos amigos. Al ver a Shion, se acercaron a él, puesto que casi no había nadie más allí.

—¡Oye tú! —dijo uno—. ¿No viste pasar por aquí a un chico? Un poco más alto que tú, de cabello rubio, llevaba puesta una cazadora beige y pantalones oscuros.

—Sí, lo vi. —dijo Shion, retrocediendo un poco—. Pasó corriendo por aquí hace un momento, casi me atropella. Se fue hacia el final de la calle y luego desapareció girando a la derecha.

Los dos gorilas se fueron corriendo en la dirección que Shion les indicó y en cosa de segundos desaparecieron. En cuanto estuvo seguro de no escuchar más sus pasos, Shion se acercó al interior del callejón en donde el chico perseguido estaba escondido.

—Ya se fueron.

El cartón viejo se movió tímidamente de su posición, dejando entrever de a poco unos ojos pardos medio sorprendidos pero brillantes.

—Ey, gracias. Me salvaste de una grande.

—Eso pensé. Nadie correría de esa forma si no lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

—¿Tú crees? Debes tener razón, aunque en mi caso estoy un poco acostumbrado. —se levanta, sacude su ropa a manotazos y le tendió una mano a Shion a modo de saludo, sin dejar de sonreír tontamente—. Soy Liam. Gracias por ayudarme.

—Soy Shion.

Ese fue el segundo encuentro más extraño que había tenido con una persona. Pero claro, nada menos que aquello podría anticipar una amistad igual de extraña. Shion estaba por terminar su café cuando vió al otro lado de la calle que Liam se acercaba trotando, lo saludó desde el ventanal de la tienda y el rubio entró hecho un remolino.

—¡Perdón! ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No, para nada. Pero Liam, creí que exagerabas cuando decías que en la oficina no querían soltarte. Ahora veo que era cierto.

—¡¿Y te atreviste a dudar de mi palabra?! —se quejó Liam con exageración teatral—. ¡Eres un descorazonado! ¡Claro que era verdad! De no ser porque los de Logística me debían un favor, seguiría allí encerrado. ¡Y no veas lo molesta que es Madine! Justo antes de salir estaba…

Liam siguió hablando sin detenerse, no lo hacía compulsivamente sino con calma y alargando las palabras, como si no quisiese acabar. Elevaba y bajaba la intensidad de su voz, agitaba los brazos y hacía señas con las manos para ejemplificar, exaltaba ciertas expresiones y hasta decía algunas cosas en murmullos, convirtiendo así su relato en algo muy interesante de escuchar a pesar de que lo que estaba diciendo no lo era tanto; pero con eso bastaba si lograba mantener captada la atención de Shion.

El albino por su parte escuchaba atentamente a Liam, riendo a veces y comentando cuando tenía la oportunidad. Al salir del café pasaron a una librería, en la que estuvieron cerca de media hora, vagaron por una calle muy concurrida, viendo escaparates, algo de electrónica, la oficina de correos donde Liam reitró un paquete, compraron comida chatarra para ir masticando mientras seguían andando, y así, pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta ya entrada la noche.

Liam se ofreció a acompañar a Shion hasta su casa, y optaron por hacer el recorrido a pie desde donde los dejó el autobús. Siguieron hablando de nimiedades hasta que en un momento Liam se puso extrañamente serio.

—Shion, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante, cierra puertas y ventanas y avísale a todos tus vecinos que hagan lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —se detiene—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Hoy en una de las reuniones del ayuntamiento se decidió que se iniciará un toque de queda por los siguientes sesenta días.

—¿Toque de queda? Pero...

—Se anunciará oficialmente mañana, pero hoy se hará un reconocimiento preliminar, muchos policías encubiertos andarán por las calles pidiendo identificaciones y registrando historiales. Están autorizados para llevar detenidos por el mínimo de resistencia.

—Es porque los niveles de delincuencia han subido ¿verdad?

—No solo por eso. El Consejo está investigando el accidente de hace cuatro años, estamos tratando de averiguar cualquier minúscula pista que nos lleve al origen de la explosión de la Correccional y la naturaleza de esas abejas.

—Oh... —Shion inevitablemente se puso tenso.

—Como sea, solo ten cuidado y no salgas solo, tampoco dejes sola a Karan-san.

—Sí, gracias Liam.

La conversación se hizo más amena a los pocos segundos, Shion notó que la sonrisa de Liam era más nerviosa de lo usual, seguramente estaba preocupado por él, y lo entendía, cualquiera lo estaría, pero agradeció que quisiera subirle el ánimo. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la panadería, el rubio hizo una reverencia teatral y sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¡Listo! Sano y salvo de regreso al hogar.

—No exageres, Liam. Pude llegar yo solo.

—Lo sé, pero tengo como regla asegurarme de que todas mis citas lleguen hasta la puerta de sus hogares en mi compañía. Regla de oro de todo caballero. —levanta un pulgar.

—No me trates como a una chica, fanfarrón.

—¡Ah! ¡No negaste ser mi cita!

—¡C-cierra la boca!

Ambos acabaron riendo luego de un forcejeo amistoso donde se lanzaron pequeños golpes. Liam se fue corriendo calle abajo y Shion no pudo mas que menear la cabeza de forma negativa. Al abrir la puerta, todas las luces estaban apagadas, no le extrañaba, eran casi las once de la noche, su madre ya debía estar dormida. Estaba por cerrar cuando escuchó un agudo chillido muy cerca suyo, bajó la vista hasta el mostrador de junto y vio encima el pelaje marrón de Tsukiyo, parado en sus cuartos traseros.

—¿Tsukiyo? Oye, ¿que haces ahí? ¿Me esperabas? —el ratoncito chilló de nuevo y dio un salto hacia la calle aprovechando la apertura de la puerta—. ¡Tsukiyo! ¡Espera! ¡Regresa!

Shion salió corriendo tras el pequeño animal hacia un callejón angosto escaleras abajo donde habían muchos botes de basura. ¿Qué le ocurría? Nunca había actuado de esa forma, algo debió alertarlo, pero qué-...

Shion se detuvo... ¿Acaso...? No, no podía, pero...

De todos modos siguió al pequeño, en una esquina lo perdió de vista, y al detenerse, no se dio cuenta de cuando dos figuras se acercaron a él desde las sombras sino hasta cuando fue demasiado tarde. Una mano enguantada de negro le cubrió la boca para opacar su grito de sorpresa, y mientras vio una silueta borrosa de una persona extraña acercarse a él con un paralizador. Apenas pudo retorcerse un poco y quitar la mano de su boca cuando vio brillar una placa plateada. La policía.

—¡No!

**~~~O~~~**

Nezumi despertó sobresaltado.

Abrió los ojos en la penumbra con la respiración acelerada y con el entrecejo arrugado, sentía como el sudor frío bajaba por su cuello, estaba empapado al punto que su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, en un principio tenía el cuerpo tenso pero se relajó a los pocos segundos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que soñaba y justamente venía a ser una pesadilla, vaya forma de comenzar el día.

Últimamente no había tenido mucha suerte, al menos en lo que respectaba las pasadas dos semanas.

Pegó la vista al techo tratando de encontrar la causa de su malestar, pero no recordaba de qué iba el sueño. Movió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde se podía ver una pequeña ventana a un escaso metro y medio de distancia, tras la cual se filtraban pequeños rayos de luz solar a través de una cortinilla marrón con bordados negros en los extremos. Parpadeó varias veces para quitarse la modorra de encima pero no hizo ademán de levantarse, sentía el cuerpo adolorido, su brazo izquierdo estaba acalambrado por haber dormido aplastándolo y notó un ligero sabor a sangre en su boca.

Tenía sed, necesitaba agua o cualquier líquido para enjuagarse las encías, le llegó un fuerte olor a tierra húmeda y a cebolla cocida. Debía ser cerca de medio día si ya estaban cocinando, lo cual también significaba que había dormido demasiado. Aún así no sintió deseos de levantarse de donde estaba, colocó su antebrazo sobre su frente, tapándose un ojo, y a pesar de sus músculos adoloridos, la irritación en su garganta y la modorra aún jorobando, tuvo la sensación de que debía quedarse tumbado. Suerte que su instinto era de confianza.

—Hasta que despiertas. —dijo alguien desde la entrada.

Nezumi levantó escasamente la vista hacia el frente de la cama, donde estaba la entrada a aquella habitación y en la que acababa de entrar el dueño de esa nueva voz. Claro, como tenía un ojo cubierto por su brazo, apenas vio una silueta moverse cerca suyo, pero ya sabía quien era. Joven, alto y con cara de no haber dormido en uno o dos días; con esas ojeras parecía un panda. Esa persona se acercó a paso lento a la ventanilla y corrió hacia un lado la cortina marrón, dejando entrar luz, luego caminó hasta la cama donde yacía el peliazul y se sentó en una pequeña banquita que había cerca; se dejó caer en esta con sumo cansancio y soltó un largo suspiro en el acto. Nezumi lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, expectante, mientras el otro le dirigía una mirada cabreada.

—Tessa… —dijo Nezumi.

—Saludar con un "buenos días" no va a matarte ¿sabes? Aunque a estas horas no cuenta.

—No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que entra en casa ajena sin permiso.

—¡De eso hablo! ¡Eres un desagradable a cualquier hora del día!

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, ignorando el comentario anterior.

—¡¿Y yo qué sé?! Llevo dos días fuera, acabo de llegar, no tengo energía para eso, ve y pregúntale a Mirla.

—¿Qué noticias traes?

—Unas que de seguro te van a interesar. No tienes ni idea del follón que se está armando desde que los cretinos de No.1 metieron las narices. Esto es grande, Nezumi. Pero, ey… ¡al menos pregúntame cómo he estado!

_"¿No.1? Mierda._"

Ahora esos cabrones también estaban involucrándose, las cosas solo iban complicándose más y más. Pensó en esa mala sensación de hace unos minutos; oh sí, lo vio venir. Al carajo con todo y todos, tenía la certeza de que se iría a dormir esa noche con un cabreo titánico, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer ahora. Una razón más para no querer moverse de donde estaba. Soltó un suspiro, luego su acompañante se levantó de la banquita en la que estaba y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de cruzarla, se detuvo y se giró antes de hablar.

—Por cierto, mandó a decir la vieja que levantes el culo, llevan esperándote un buen rato allá afuera. Lávate la cara y luego come algo, no olvides que mañana te vienes conmigo, nos espera un día salvaje; y me debes ocho horas de la semana pasada, que no se te olvide.

Nezumi vio a Tessa desaparecer pero no se movió de donde estaba.

Se quedó recostado quedando boca arriba para mirar el techo. Arrugó el entrecejo.

No.6 estaba moviéndose otra vez.

En esos cuatro años desde la devastación de la correccional y la caída de los muros, la ciudad se había ido al traste, literalmente. Sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado, y que aún con la intervención de las otras Ciudades Estado, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Por un lado eso estaba bien, ya no más correccional, ya no más falsa utopía, pero por el otro lado había un latente y permanente foco de preocupación que lo había estado manteniendo ligeramente inquieto durante esos cuatro años, y que ahora se había acrecentado…

—Shion…

* * *

**_N/A: _**_genial, un capitulo más a la lista, cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, es bien recibido c:, gracias por leer!_

**_Atte.: Somnus Nemoris_**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**N/A: **Bueno, como verán, no he estado actualizando precisamente cada domingo como dije en un principio, y eso lo atribuyo completamente a que la Universidad está absorbiéndome, así que a pesar de que subo un cap nuevo precisamente los domingos, estos no serán seguidos. Pueden ser domingo por medio, o quizás más, pero ese es el día definitivo de las actualizaciones._

_Mis disculpas por esto._

_**Advertencias: **por hoy, solo las faltas ortográficas que deben andar aún por allí. No tengo beta sorry._

_____**Discleamer**:__ No.6 no me pertenece (everybody knows) pero ya, es de Asano Atsuko-sensei. Esto es solo ficción, pero hay uno que otro personaje mío nuevo apareciendo en la distancia lol._

* * *

**En las profundidades  
**Cap. n°3:Más de una inquietud"

Una hora después de la visita de Tessa, y muy a su pesar, Nezumi se levantó.

Se lavó la cara, se dejó puestos unos muy holgados y desgastados pantalones que usaba como pijama, se puso una polera limpia, también muy ancha, y calzó unas sandalias simples antes de salir. Ni siquiera se molestó en amarrar su cabello.

La pequeña casa en la que vivía no medía más de cinco metros cuadrados y contaba con tres habitaciones: el cuarto donde dormía, un baño y el espacio más grande que hacía de sala y cocina. La mayoría de las paredes estaban tapizadas de hojas de papel pegadas unas encima de otras con cosas escritas del puño y letra de Nezumi; en cierto grado ayudaba a asemejar el aspecto de esa vivienda a su antiguo cuarto en el bloque oeste de No.6

Al salir los brillantes rayos del sol fueron como una desagradable bofetada que no ayudó mucho a mejorar su mal humor, pero era mejor que lluvia, viento o frío; eso seguro. Entre su cabello sopló una brisa fresca que hizo ver el camino que tenía delante extrañamente pintoresco. El pueblo era así.

Habían varias casas pequeñas arrimadas a las rocas de un pasaje amplio, en parte estaban construidas con madera, en parte con planchas metálicas, en parte con adobe, ladrillo y arcilla ligera. Lo techos variaban entre coberturas medio oxidadas de latón, un poco de paja por aquí, láminas de aluminio por allá, troncos gruesos; las casas en la parte más alta y las de las colinas de enfrente eran iguales; parecía un pueblo hecho de retales; verdaderamente adorable. Y todo eso se encontraba ubicado en la parte alta de una montaña, cubierta por un espeso y frondoso bosque de varias cientos de kilómetros.

Aún le parecía impresionante el verse viviendo en comunidad amistosamente, sin preocupaciones de que alguien fuese a atacarlo estando desprevenido. No, ahí podía permitirse bajar la guardia y no lamentarlo en el proceso. Desde que llegó allí habían pasado ya cuatro años... o un poco menos, no estaba seguro.

Continuó caminando colina abajo hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser una enorme casona. Toda hecha de grandes troncos tanto en las paredes como en el techo, pintada con escritura tradicional en algunas partes, con la puerta abierta de par en par y de la cual provenía un aroma delicioso que avivó el rugido de su estómago; ese era el comedor, lugar único donde todo el pueblo se reunía a comer tres veces al día a excepción de fechas especiales donde algunos cocinaban en sus hogares. En la entrada había un par de hombres hablando amistosamente, riendo y jugando a las cartas. Cuando Nezumi se acercó, lo saludaron con amplias sonrisas, sacudiendo flojamente las manos, para luego volver al juego.

—¡Nezumi, estás aquí!

Quienes le dieron la bienvenida fue un grupo grande y variado de personas que le sonrieron nada más verlo. En su mayoría eran mujeres de entre treinta y sesenta años, algunas más ancianas, otras regordetas, otras delgadas, bajitas, desgarbadas, morenas; de toda clase. De aquí para allá podían verse niños corriendo, dándoles su comida a los perros que olisqueaban bajo las mesas, unos gritaban y otros lloraban, pero todos hacían ruido. Había también unos cuantos hombres mayores sentados en los grandes mesones dispuestos en el centro de la gran casona, bebían y comían riéndose de quién sabe qué y conversando a gritos; los rasgos comunes eran en su mayoría piel oscura y curtida por la prolongada exposición al sol, los colores de cabello y ojos solía variar un poco; todos levantaron los vasos en su dirección y lo saludaron en cuanto lo vieron. Nezumi no pudo contener una sonrisa, agitó en el aire un brazo para saludarlos a todos y se sentó en el primer puesto libre que encontró; fue cuestión de segundos para que la gente se conglomerara a su alrededor.

—Hola Nezumi, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Traes alguna novedad? —le preguntó una mujer que pasó a su lado.

—Hola. Anoche. Nada. —bostezó.

—Imagino que estarás hambriento. —no esperó su respuesta y le puso en frente un enorme plato con verduras humeantes, un bollo de pan y un trozo de carne—. Date prisa, oí de Tessa que los Ancianos te esperan.

—Si no me dejan al menos comer en paz acabaré estresado.

Ella sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. Mientras comía, de vez en cuando alguien pasaba a su lado para preguntarle algo similar que la primera mujer, intercambiaban algún chiste o comentario, y se iban tras palmotearle la espalda, los hombros o desordenarle el cabello. Su plato iba a la mitad cuando escuchó pasos fuertes y sucesivos, alguien que corría y se estaba acercando; no se volteó pero escuchó perfectamente cuando una persona se detuvo de sopetón en la entrada de la casona y apareció ante todos una chica bastante alterada.

Tenía el cabello muy largo y ondulado, de color castaño claro y que al sol desprendía pequeños destellos rojizos. De grandes ojos marrones, tez clara y figura menuda y delgada, la chica sonrió antes de gritar a todo pulmón.

—¡Nezumi, bienvenido!

—Hola Mirla. —él solo la miró de soslayo y siguió ocupado con su comida.

—¿Hace cuanto llegaste? —se sienta a su lado—. Mi hermano no me dijo que volviste.

—Ambos llegamos hace poco.

Mirla era la hermana menor de Tessa, o eso decían, ya que en apariencia no lo demostraban demasiado. Tessa era muy alto, de hombros anchos pero no tan fornido como quisiera, su cabello era naranjo más que pelirrojo, y ondulado, sus ojos tan verdes como el césped en primavera; mientras que por el contrario, Mirla era bajita y delgada, y los rasgos de su rostro no mostraban mucha semejanza con las de Tessa, pero a Nezumi ellos mismos se presentaron como hermanos y él no era nadie para dudar de su palabra; tampoco era asunto suyo. Al menos hasta donde sabía, eran hijos de distintas madres, pero se criaron juntos y así han vivido desde que el padre de ambos murió hace ya varios años.

Nezumi sabía que no parecían hermanos por fuera, pero en el interior ambos eran igual de molestos. Mirla no había parado de hablar desde que apareció por esa puerta, la gente alrededor de ellos solo reían ante tal cuadro; Nezumi no era ningún tonto, sabía lo que ellos tenían en mente, cosa que le molestó, así que se dio prisa en comer lo que le restaba justo cuando la mujer que lo recibió pasó tras él para regañar a la chica en tono amable.

—Mirla, deja a Nezumi respirar, no va a desaparecer si te callas un rato.

—Sí, sí… Oye, Nezumi, vas donde los Ancianos ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿Para qué?

—Eh, bueno, no sé… digo, solo…

—Supongo que tienes cosas que hacer. —se levanta y se va—. Nos vemos Mirla.

Nezumi agradeció internamente que las mujeres mayores retuvieran a Mirla para que ayudara a limpiar, sino habría ido con él a pesar de que se lo prohibió.

La conversación y las risas continuaron a sus espaldas, sonidos de vasos chocando, cubiertos contra platos, algún niño llorando hacia el fondo otra vez; el sonido más puro y representativo de "vida". Aún luego de cuatro años seguía preguntándoselo: ¿cómo fue a acabar a un lugar así?

Nezumi enderezó su espalda y continuó caminando colina abajo, muy abajo, pasando todas las casas hasta que el sendero fue estrechándose, dobló a la derecha una vez y a ese punto encontró la entrada de una ruta ornamentada de arcos de madera pintada de negro con sogas blancas dando tres vueltas en cada poste y con rocas altas entre tronco y tronco. El camino que tenía por delante seguía en descenso, y mientras bajaba a paso calmo, pasó por su nariz un leve aroma de incienso que pronto se intensificó y frente a él apareció la entrada de una gruta; casi una cueva pero mucho menos macabra.

Dentro había una habitación circular de un diámetro de diez metros, donde una gran alfombra redonda con retazos de varios colores hacía de único adorno de esa especie de recibidor, junto con unas seis antorchas apostadas en las paredes. Al otro extremo, se veía la apertura de un pasillo, y al costado derecho de este, había una mesilla con una lámpara de aceite y un mechero sobre esta. Nezumi la encendió y la tomó y se adentró al interior del pasillo, que no era necesariamente largo pero sí tenía varias bifurcaciones.

En el final del trayecto lo que esperaba encontrar era una nueva entrada donde hubiese una cortina ancha y vieja, de color verde claro con ribetes dorados en su extremo inferior. Al otro lado debía estar una pequeña habitación circular mal iluminada, esa era la cámara de los Ancianos, el pequeño concilio de viejos que lideraban el pueblo.

Al cruzar el pasillo vio que justo en ese momento estaba Tessa apoyándose a un costado de la susodicha cámara. Tenía en el rostro una expresión de tedio enorme, arrugaba las cejas y torcía la boca de tal forma que parecía un mono. Se masajeaba el cuello desinteresadamente para cuando Nezumi estuvo lo bastante cerca como para reparar en su presencia. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero Tessa levantó una mano desganada a modo de saludo.

—Ellos están esperándote. —dijo el pelinaranja.

—¿No quieres entrar? —preguntó Nezumi como broma.

—¿Bromeas? Acabo de salir de esa madriguera, me echaron una bronca que no veas, parece que todos allí andan de malas pulgas. Amigo, te recomiendo no irritar a nadie.

Tessa le dio unas palmadas amistosas en un hombro y se fue de allí torciendo el cuello. Nezumi meneó la cabeza ligeramente en forma negativa, sonriendo un poco. Pero nada más quedar solo, su expresión cambió a una completamente seria. Tomó una bocanada de aire y con un brazo corrió la gran manta que separaba una habitación de la otra.

Entró a un gran cuarto iluminado por al menos una docena de pequeñas lamparillas de aceite y en el cual había un grupo de alrededor de seis ancianos en el centro de un pequeño círculo hundido en la tierra, todos reunidos alrededor de una estufilla a gas y que lo miraron fijamente en el momento en que entró. La habitación —si se le podía llamar así— estaba bien decorada y amoblada según lo que se permitía el pueblo; pieles en las paredes, alfombras acolchadas y mantas en el suelo, algunos artículos varios regados por todas partes que Nezumi no distinguía con la luz mortecina de las lámparas, etc. Ninguno saludó, solo Nezumi que les dio las buenas tardes e inclinó la cabeza.

—Nezumi, toma asiento. —dijo la anciana que estaba al frente.

El chico obedeció y se sentó en un pequeño manto circular de colores que había cerca suyo, al sentarse se cruzó de piernas y observó a todo el círculo de gente mayor, a la vez que ellos lo observaban a él fijamente. Se elevó un poco la intensidad de los susurros entre esas personas; Nezumi se mantuvo impasible. La anciana que estaba a la cabeza del grupo levantó una mano para acallar los murmullos y procedió a tomar la palabra.

—Se que apenas volviste anoche pero es importante que estés aquí ahora.

—Puedo descansar después. Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? —dijo el más joven.

—No.6

El único gesto que los ancianos percibieron del chico fue un leve fruncimiento de cejas, aunque los más observadores notaron el brillo febril que de la nada apareció en su mirada. Nezumi tuvo cuidado de no parecer muy afectado por escuchar el nombre de esa ciudad luego de tanto tiempo, y fue ahí que confirmó la causa de esa mala sensación cuando despertó esa mañana.

—A pesar de la devastación de hace cuatro años… —dijo nuevamente la anciana líder—… ese monstruo ha comenzado a moverse otra vez.

—Pero esta vez es diferente. —dijo otro—. Parece que quién está moviendo los hilos es No.1

—Según la información de Tessa, las condiciones en esa ciudad se han vuelto extrañas tanto para los residentes originales como para quienes ingresaron desde fuera de los muros.

—Claro, aún no hay nada realmente concreto, pero soplan vientos intranquilos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? —dijo Nezumi.

Esta vez el chico no pudo contener la hostilidad en su voz, la cual sonó ácida a los oídos de todos los demás presentes. De repente el aire se había vuelto pesado y nadie se atrevió a decir algo sin antes pensarlo con cuidado. Lo cual fue extraño. Nezumi no tenía ningún tipo de autoridad, era él quien debería estar intimidado, no los vejetes esos, lo que solo podía significar que era un asunto de tal importancia que estaba involucrando la seguridad del pueblo. ¿Estaban siendo precavidos o condescendientes? ¿Estaban preparando algo en lo cuál involucrarlo? Estaba seguro de que —por la naturaleza compasiva de esa gente— seguramente les costaría media alma pedirle algo arriesgado a él; precisamente a él. Mala, mala cosa.

—Tessa descubrió agentes de las fuerzas especiales de No.6 investigando las viejas tierras donde solía vivir la Gente del Bosque. Tu pueblo.

Nezumi hizo un gesto con los labios y tomó aire de sopetón. Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y apretó ligeramente los puños. Uno de los ancianos del círculo, de piel oscura y cabellos grisáceos, alargó una de sus manos para colocar una larga pipa en una pequeña vasija, y con la misma mano le hizo una seña al muchacho. ¿Era en serio? Muchas de las tierras que alguna vez pertenecieron a su gente ahora eran parte de No.6

Pero también habían ciertas zonas muy alejadas del territorio central, que fueron dominio de su gente. Algo así como puntos estratégicos que conectaban a la Gente del Bosque con los Habitantes de la Montaña.

—Llegaste aquí poco después de la caída de los muros, justo cuando el poder de Elyurias se elevó a los cielos, regresando a los bosques y a la tierra. Eso a nuestros ojos no puede ser una coincidencia.

—Lo que has estado haciendo por los últimos cuatro años... Lo reprochamos pero no lo condenamos, ya que solo podemos imaginar tu dolor.

—Pero hay otra clase de oscuridad alzándose hacia el norte. Algo que bien puede involucrar estas tierras como aquellas donde tu gente vivió.

—Aún así, no estás obligado a tomar partido en esto, pero… Es obvio que hay una razón para que estés aquí. La voluntad de Elyurias y tú están conectados.

—Cuando llegue el momento, tu propio destino moverá las piezas. Cada vez hay más señales.

Nezumi bajó la mirada lentamente y cerró los ojos para meditar. Sintió ganas de burlarse de esos viejos supersticiosos, pero se contuvo. Esos vejestorios, con sus rituales, sus visiones y sus espíritus parecían sacados de uno de sus antiguos libros; a veces de verdad podían ser molestos, pero Nezumi sabía que en el fondo lo que hacían no era con mala intención. Todo lo que acababa de oír era inquietante y, aunque quiso, no pudo evitar que una vieja rabia aflorara en su pecho, una que casi redirige a los ancianos. Tomó aire con fuerza y soltó un pesado suspiro al momento de devolverles una mirada clara, pero a la vez cargada de emociones que nadie supo descifrar.

—No me importa nada de eso. —dijo Nezumi—. Lo que sea que pretenda Elyurias, No.1 o ustedes no es asunto mío. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es por-…

—Lo sabemos, y nadie aquí va a reclamarte tus motivos. Solo queremos que lo tengas en cuenta.

—Nezumi… Tú, el único sobreviviente de la Gente del Bosque, nuestros hermanos, eres bienvenido en estas tierras por el tiempo que te plazca. A pesar de que abandonaste el nombre que tu pueblo te dio y viviste muchos años buscando la destrucción de quienes exterminaron a tu gente, ya nada de eso importa hoy.

—Lo único en verdad importante es que ya no vives para la venganza. Todas tus decisiones serán respetadas.

—Pero ten esto presente: No importa cuánto lo niegues y huyas, nada cambiará el hecho de que eres un Habitante del Bosque. Tu sangre está ligada a estas tierras.

—Las señales son claras. Puedes luchar cuanto quieras, pero tu destino seguirá siendo el mismo.

¿Qué señales? Montón de viejos soñadores, preocupándose por boberías insignificantes. Aunque no podía negar que estaba interesado de saber más. Tendría que buscar a Tessa luego de salir de allí.

El resto de la conversación fue más bien una especie de reporte verbal sobre los resultados de su última salida, aquella por la que estuvo fuera varios días y de la que aún no descansaba. No fue especialmente detallista al respecto, pero la gente como ellos, con sus años acumulados y la astucia escondida bajo una sonrisa perezosa, interpretaban muy bien lo que las palabras de Nezumi no decían enteramente. Y al irse, salió de la gruta con una espantosa sensación de cansancio. Tenía la certeza de que se quedaría dormido si dejaba de caminar.

Nezumi no se encontró con nadie de la aldea al salir de la gruta pero supuso que habría gente en la calle de camino allí, y como no quería que le preguntaran cómo le había ido con los ancianos, tomó un desvió y acabó escalando una de las laderas de las paredes rocosas que le daban forma al pueblo y subió lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar la cima del barranco que limitaba esa parte.

Desde allí podía ver la gran vastedad de las lejanas tierras que rodeaban el pequeño rincón de montaña en el que estaba; grandes extensiones verdes, montañas borrosas a causa de la distancia, y muy, muy hacia el horizonte, podía verse una diminuta parte de algún sector perteneciente a No.6. Se sentó con los pies colgando y se recostó boca arriba con la clara intención de no moverse de ahí en un buen rato. Podía echar una siesta, nadie lo notaría. Pero no pudo.

Aunque intentó no hacerlo, de todos modos acabó pensando en cómo fue que llegó a la situación en la que se encontraba; ahí en ese pueblo cálido y luminoso.

Luego de la caída de los muros y de su despedida de Shion, se dio a la tarea de vagabundear por algunos sitios de poco interés, buscando —en parte— borrar rastros, pero también queriendo encontrar una forma de dejar su mente en paz luego de los fuertes eventos que llevaron a la destrucción de la maldita Correccional.

Pero eso... No, no quería pensar en eso, de verdad no quería.

Abrió los ojos y sintió alivio al verse allí en la altura, donde lo único que le distraía era el cielo azul y la suave y cálida brisa del viento; no necesitaba nada más. Los primeros minutos todo estuvo bien, pero su tranquilidad se fue al carajo cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

—Este es un sitio un poco peligroso para venir a meditar, ¿no crees?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí, Tessa?

Tessa ignoró su pregunta y se sentó a su lado. Nezumi prefirió ignorar la ligera molestia que sintió y cerró los ojos rogando por que ese idiota captara la indirecta y lo dejara solo con sus pensamientos; pero jamás creyó en los milagros. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el pelinaranja empezara a hablar.

—Hombre, ¿por qué la cara larga? —dijo Tessa—. No me digas que los viejos también te echaron la bronca. Esos fósiles no saben hacer otra cosa.

—A diferencia de ti, no soy un imán de problemas. —rendido, Nezumi se sentó.

—Bueno, sí, en eso tienes raz-… ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Qué ruidoso. Cierra la boca.

—¡Eres un-…! ¡Bah, olvídalo! Solo gasto mi valiosa energía contigo. En estos cuatro años no has mejorado ese maldito carácter tuyo ni un poco.

Nezumi sonrió con burla. Era simplemente divertido ver lo fácil que su amigo explotaba en cuanto se le provocaba, la paciencia nunca fue su punto fuerte de todos modos. Aún le sorprendía que se llevaran tan bien considerando que más de la mitad de sus conversaciones consistían en peleas.

Aún recordaba que el día que se conocieron, Tessa fue especialmente un imbécil. Hubo un pequeño intercambio de golpes involucrados, un labio partido para Nezumi, un ojo morado y tres dedos de la mano izquierda fracturados para el pelinaranja, varios insultos y mucha incomodidad de ahí hasta la puesta del sol, pero esas fueron asperezas que desaparecieron en poco tiempo; ahora Nezumi podía asumir de mala gana —de muy mala gana— que aquel tarado era alguna especie subdesarrollada y muy limitada de mejor amigo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué tanto haces en las nubes, Nezumi?

—No tienes nada más que hacer, ¿verdad?

—Pues perdón por preocuparme por un amigo, amargado de cuarta.

Nezumi desvió la mirada con ligera molestia. No quería hablar, solo quería estar a solas un momento con el silencio y sus pensamientos, tan solo unos minutos le servirían para ordenar sus ideas. Recordó lo que le habían dicho los ancianos, pero aún no quería repasar eso, ya que gran parte de su atención estaba colocada en su última infructuosa misión.

Al menos espero estarme acercando. Con un poco más de tiempo...

—¿Sigues en este planeta? —preguntó Tessa.

—Solo pensaba…

—No, si eso se ve a kilómetros, la cuestión es ¿en qué? Asumo que lo que te dijeron los viejos tenía que ver con mi último informe sobre esa ciudad.

—Algo por el estilo.

—Lo supuse. Bueno, no es como si No.6 siguiera siendo asunto tuyo, pero deben estar preocupados de que vuelvas a perderte en ese nido de serpientes por andar buscando venganza otra vez. Sienten responsabilidad por no haber podido ayudar a los tuyos antes.

—No es así. De verdad ya no pienso en eso. Logré lo que buscaba, ya no tengo nada que me una a No.6… excepto…

—Excepto por ese chico, el que te salvó, creo que tenía nombre de flor. Shion, ¿verdad?

Nezumi sintió una punzada en su estómago al escuchar ese nombre. En esos cuatro años había evitado pronunciarlo lo más posible y venir a escucharlo ahora de la boca de Tessa resultaba tan incómodo como si él mismo lo hubiese dicho.

Cerró los ojos y marcó aún más su entrecejo arrugado; genial, ahora estaba molesto de verdad. Tessa, simple y honesto como solo él podía serlo, pensó que tal vez el origen del humor de Nezumi era una mezcla de varias cosas pequeñas, las cuales no quería llegar a entender por pereza, pero que de todas formas debía tener presente. Porque —vamos— Nezumi podía ser una versión reaaaaalmente desagradable, muy bravucón, irónico, bromista, de lengua afilada y antipático de un mejor amigo, pero era lo único que tenía cerca. No podía quejarse... demasiado. Así que como tal, era su obligación ayudarlo en cuanto estuviese en su mano hacerlo.

Tessa pensó y repensó todo lo que sabía de la antigua vida de Nezumi, y como no consiguió una respuesta en realidad concisa, optó por lo primero que llegó a su cabeza.

—Hombre, en serio no te entiendo. Si tantas ganas tienes de ir a verlo, ¿por qué simplemente no vas? Puedo llevarte, ¿sabes? No.6 no está a más de unas horas de aquí en mi jeep.

—Decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Aún hay cosas que debo hacer, pero algún día…

La antena de Tessa se activó. Por el rabillo del ojo observó fijamente a Nezumi, arrugó un tanto la frente por la sensación de desconcierto en la que se vio de repente. Ya había escuchado al peliazul decir esas mismas palabras varias veces, y en cada ocasión se quedaba con la impresión de que había algo más detrás de lo que Nezumi mostraba. Claro, el chico nunca fue dado a hablar mucho de sus años en el Bloque Oeste, o antes de eso, pero a Tessa jamás le preocupó, tenía confianza en que algún día sería el mismo Nezumi quien le hablaría de eso por cuenta propia; pero por alguna razón no se sentía tan tranquilo cuando el tema de la conversación iba dirigido al famoso "Shion".

La primera vez que escuchó ese nombre no pudo creer que un chico se llamara así. Es el nombre de una flor, ¿verdad? ¿En qué pensaban sus padres? Y bueno, él no era nadie para juzgar eso. Pero ya era otro asunto cuando hablaba de él con ese aire de nostalgia que le producía desconcierto. La verdad es que Nezumi nunca le había parecido un tipo demasiado pegado a la parte sentimental de la vida, y ahora miren la curiosa sorpresa que venía a encontrar. Tessa tuvo que reírse.

—Quiero conocerlo. Para hacerte poner esa cara, tiene que ser alguien muy interesante.

—Te lo advierto Tessa, no te hagas muchas ideas extraordinarias. Te sorprendería lo despistado y cabeza hueca que puede llegar a ser. Es un chiste andante.

Tessa prestó especial atención al ligero cambio que vio en su amigo. El tono de voz de Nezumi pasó a ser un poco más animado, una sonrisa leve pero permanente se quedó en sus labios y hasta esa arruga entre sus cejas había desaparecido su resto. Interesante, de verdad interesante. Sea quien fuese, ese chico Shion debía ser alguien increíble si podía lograr tantas cosas en alguien tan difícil de carácter como lo era Nezumi. Ahora conocerlo es prioridad.

Tessa se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y dio media vuelta para irse a su casa. Pero antes de alejarse demasiado, se detuvo y miró de soslayo a Nezumi.

—Vuelvo a casa. No olvides que tenemos trabajo pendiente. Saldremos mañana al amanecer porque necesito dormir mucho.

—Ajá.

—Si te interesa saber con detalles lo que investigué, ven a verme en la noche. Mirla hará su estofado especial por mi regreso. Se alegrará si cenas con nosotros.

—Ahí estaré.

Sin decir más, Tessa se fue, bajando con cuidado.

Cuando finalmente estuvo a solas, Nezumi volvió a echarse hacia atrás, miró las nubes pasar y apretó los labios para contener la ansiedad. ¿Qué le ocurría últimamente? Tenía la aterradora sensación de que su mente se había debilitado en esos cuatro años, pero eso no podía ser... al menos, eso quería creer.

Cerró los ojos para sentir el calor del sol y se quedó dormido.

Esa vez no tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

_**N/A: **AJAJA, sí, hoy solo será Nezumi. Shion tendrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo. Oh, crueldad._

_But whatever, gracias a todos por leer, cualquier duda, comentario, pedrada, abajo al box de review por favor c:_

_besos!_

_****__Atte.: Somnus Nemoris_


End file.
